


Сверхчеловек

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), WN (W_N)



Series: FK 2020: Karl Urban Спецквест (SCP) [3]
Category: Almost Human (TV), Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Summary: Я уже не боюсь умереть. Я умирал дважды — и оба раза я выжил.
Series: FK 2020: Karl Urban Спецквест (SCP) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920736
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Сверхчеловек

**Author's Note:**

> Задание спецквеста: [«SCP-152 - Книга концов света»](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-152).

— Мне звонили из Корпорации. Они выплатят компенсацию.

— Компенсацию, — Джон скептически хмыкнул, — кучка тупоголовых кретинов… думают, что их деньги кому-то нужны.

— А разве нет? — нахмурилась Сэм. — Нам бы сейчас пригодились лишние несколько тысяч. Или ты считаешь иначе?

Джон совсем не горел желанием вступать в очередную дискуссию, но и молчать не желал.

— Это грязные деньги. И они не вернут тех, кого Корпорация бросила подыхать в жопе мира.

— Лучше быть нищим, но честным, да, Джон? — рассердилась Саманта.

— Лучше быть. Просто быть. Уверен, что семьи погибших со мной согласятся. 

Он вышел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью, и пошёл прочь. Саманта была с ним на Олдувае, и странно, что ей так легко далось возвращение в привычный мир, которым по-прежнему правят деньги и люди, держащие власть в своих мерзких руках.

Джон знал: никакие деньги не смогут вернуть людей, погибших на Олдувае. Не воскресят учёных и их родных, которых болваны из корпорации послали на верную смерть. Им не понять, каково это, когда всё вокруг рушится, а твоя жизнь висит на тоненьком волоске и ты не знаешь, увидишь ли ещё своих близких, сделаешь ли ещё один вдох.

Джон умер там. Несостоявшийся археолог, единственный брат своей упрямой сестры, Джон Гримм умер на Олдувае, среди кровавого месива, в кругу отвратительных монстров.

Он перестал быть собой в тот момент, когда игла вонзилась под кожу, трансформируя его, убивая, уничтожая всю его суть, переплавляя во что-то новое: иное, диковинное существо, похожее на него как две капли воды, но не являющееся им. 

Джон видел гибель всего живого, всего сущего. Он распадался на атомы, и каждая хромосома теряла свою уникальность, менялась, становясь частью всего.

Там, на Марсе, конец света перестал быть для Джона метафорой, он обрёл очертания, стал квинтэссенцией настоящего. Да, Джон пережил конец света, но какой ценой. У Астрокосмической Корпорации едва ли найдётся сумма, способная возместить ему нанесённый ущерб.

— Идём в дом, Джон, — раздался из-за спины голос Сэм.

Джон не заметил, когда она подошла.

— Я не могу запретить тебе играть в героя, но нам действительно нужны эти деньги, — спокойно, но вместе с тем твёрдо сказала она. — Идём, Джон.

Ну конечно.

Им пришлось начинать всё с нуля на Земле, где у каждого не было ничего. Сэм давно вложила остатки наследства в свою карьеру, а Джон их попросту промотал. В его жизни тогда были скверные времена, и блестящий ум не использовался по назначению, а жизнь в больших городах всегда требовала крупных вложений. Уже позже, вдоволь насытившись напускной мишурой, Джон пошёл по другому пути и обрёл своё место среди морских пехотинцев, но сейчас они с Сэм были будто две рыбины, безжалостно выброшенные из воды, а это значило только то, что им предстояло начать всё заново.

У Саманты ещё оставались связи в определённых кругах, так что им удалось отыскать ветхий дом на окраине, где они кое-как смогли обосноваться.

— Идём в дом, — повторила Сэм, бережно похлопав Джона по плечу. — Я свяжусь с Корпорацией, скажу им, что мы согласны на компенсацию.

***

— Не могу поверить, что я подписал эту бумажку! — сокрушался Джон, сжимая в руке электронную плашку с деньгами.

— Но ты подписал. И теперь у нас есть это, — Саманта радостно указала на плашку. — На первое время должно хватить.

— Но ты отдала им все данные.

— Что поделать, условия договора… Скажи спасибо, что они не потребовали тебя.

— Этого ещё не хватало.

Джон не разделял радости Сэм, но мысль о том, что Корпорация наконец-то оставит их обоих в покое, всё-таки грела душу. Как и десятки тысяч биткоинов на счету. Как бы Джон не относился к Астрокосмической Корпорации, они умели быть щедрыми, когда им это было выгодно.

— Мы сможем отремонтировать дом, — сказала Саманта с улыбкой.

— Или купить новый, — внёс встречное предложение Джон.

— Тебе здесь не нравится? — Сэм выглядела удивлённой.

— Ну, не всем же быть любителями старья, — Джон усмехнулся и вытащил из кармана флешку. — Тебе будет проще, если мы останемся в городе. Я узнавал, в Университете Макмиллана есть вакансия, — пояснил он, протягивая сестре флешку, — можешь как-нибудь заглянуть к ним.

— О, Джон, — Саманта радостно бросилась ему на шею, не уставая благодарить. — Ты лучший брат на всём белом свете, ты знаешь?

***

Продажа старого дома, покупка нового, переезд в центральную часть города, поближе к Университету, обыденная, ничем не примечательная жизнь — Джона устраивало всё это, да и Саманта казалась довольной. Они ведь к этому и стремились, так о чём можно было жалеть?

Дни шли один за другим, и всё было прекрасно, у Джона не находилось поводов для недовольства, но по ночам всё менялось, и Джон ненавидел ту часть себя, которая регулярно одерживала над ним верх.

Джону снились кошмары. В одних он превращался в чудовище, с когтями и шерстью, горящими ненавистью глазами и скользким слюнявым ртом, в других — был в эпицентре огромного взрыва, с проломленным черепом и стальными протезами вместо своих рук и ног. Кто-то звал его ласковым шёпотом, обращаясь по имени, но у Джона не получалось пошевелиться, а когда он, с трудом возвращаясь к реальности, просыпался и открывал глаза, его тело трясло, а постель была мокрой от пота и слёз.

Олдувай не прошёл для него бесследно, и чем дальше, тем хуже ему становилось. 

— Мне нужна операция, — сказал Джон как-то за ужином.

— Но ты абсолютно здоров! — удивлённо воскликнула Сэм.

— Вот именно. Я же сверхчеловек, да?

— Джон, я действительно не понимаю… — растерянно пробормотала Саманта, — ты уникальный, единственный в своём роде. Зачем тебе это менять?

— Я плохо сплю.

— Насколько плохо?

— Настолько, что этот монстр жрёт меня изнутри. Не знаю, сколько я продержусь.

— О, Джон, — Сэм обняла его и, не размыкая объятий, продолжила: — Я и не знала, что всё так серьёзно. Но ты уверен, что изменения обратимы?

Джон выпутался из захвата:

— Ты учёный, ты засунула в меня эту гадость, вот ты мне и скажи, обратимы они или нет.

— Но эта гадость спасла тебя! И я не знаю, можно ли её просто вытащить. Я никогда не работала с этим после того, как… — Сэм нервно сглотнула, — после того, что случилось на Олдувае.

— Найди мне того, кто сумеет убрать эту дрянь, — попросил Джон. — Пожалуйста.

***

— Похоже, Джон, ты счастливчик, — вопреки сказанному, голос Саманты не полнился радостью. — Я нашла его. Доктора, который согласен провести операцию. Но он не даёт никаких гарантий, изменение ДНК — ещё не изученная область, и ты... 

— Неважно, — оборвал её Джон. — Чего это будет нам стоить?

— Он сделает это бесплатно.

— Бесплатно?

— Энтузиасты всегда были и будут, — натянуто улыбнулась Сэм. — Доктор Харрисон как раз из таких. Приезжай в Университет завтра, он сам тебе всё расскажет.

***

— Аугменты?

— Да, люди, наделённые сверхспособностями.

Джон изогнул бровь.

— Нет, не в том смысле, — рассмеялся Харрисон. — Они не умеют двигать предметы или читать мысли, просто они особенные, они обладают повышенной силой, ускоренной регенерацией, улучшенным иммунитетом. И вы один из них, Джон. Уверены, что хотите лишиться таких преимуществ?

— Абсолютно уверен.

— Что ж, не мне вас от этого отговаривать, — вздохнул Харрисон. — Давайте назначим дату. Например, на следующей неделе. Что скажете?

— Я слишком долго ждал этого дня, поэтому чем быстрее, тем лучше.

— Тогда жду вас во вторник.

***

Эксперимент по удалению хромосомы прошёл успешно. По крайней мере, ему так сказали. Сэм еле сдерживалась, чтоб не расплакаться, доктор Харрисон говорил, что польщён. «Вы оказали мне честь, разрешив провести эту сложную процедуру», — кажется, именно так он тогда и сказал. Джон же считал, что в подобном не так много чести. Сделать бессмертного человека обычным — какая тут честь?

— Если вы пожелаете обратить изменения, просто найдите меня, и я сделаю всё, что смогу.

Джон, разумеется, понимал, что человеческое тело — это конструктор, но чтобы кто-то играючи менял в нём набор хромосом — это по-прежнему представлялось ему невероятной фантастикой.

— Что ты теперь собираешься делать? — спросила Сэм, когда Джон окончательно восстановился.

— То же, что и всегда: спасать людей.

— Медицина? Военное дело? Опять?

— Сэм, ну зачем же так радикально?

Он выбрал полицию.

Связи Сэм вновь пришли на помощь. Она разыскала проверенного человека, согласившегося дать Джону шанс. 

***

— Джон, знакомься, это капитан Мальдонадо.

— Можно просто Сандра, — капитан улыбнулась и протянула ладонь для рукопожатия, а затем, уже без тени улыбки, продолжила: — Вы ведь понимаете, Джон, что я не могу просто так взять вас на службу. У вас отличные рекомендации, да и Саманта считает, что вы как никто другой подходите для этой работы, но Управлению этого будет недостаточно.

— Разумеется, капитан.

Мальдонадо задумчиво посмотрела на Джона. Несмотря на старания Корпорации как-то замять инцидент на Олдувае, Сандра знала об этом не так уж и мало, и была одна небольшая проблема.

— Слишком многие знают о том, через что вы прошли. Мне хотелось бы избежать пересудов и сплетен, так что, Джон, — Мальдонадо вздохнула, — вам придётся поменять имя.

— Но мне нравится моё имя, — запротестовал Джон.

— Я имела в виду фамилию, — поправилась Мальдонадо. — Назовём вас, скажем, Джон Кеннекс. Как вам?

Она внимательно посмотрела на Джона, но тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Идёт. Новая жизнь — новые правила, верно?

Мальдонадо кивнула.

— Вам нужно пройти обучение в Академии. Не целиком, разумеется, только базовый курс.

— И после этого я смогу приступить к работе?

— Если успешно сдадите экзамены, — капитан вновь улыбнулась. — Так когда вы готовы начать?

— Да хоть сегодня.

***

Базовый курс растянулся на год. Джон был примерным учеником, схватывал всё на лету и оправдывал ожидания капитана. Сдав выпускные экзамены, он заступил на службу в Полицейское Управление, и рутина на время заставила позабыть Джона о прошлом. Никакой Корпорации, никаких монстров, лишь жертвы, преступники и перевыполненные нормативы по ловле убийц.

Его напарником стал Мартин Пелхем, неплохой парень, отличный коп. Джону нравилось с ним работать, они стали почти что друзьями, и могли бы ещё долго работать вместе, если бы обстоятельства не сложились иначе.  


***

Всё произошло слишком быстро. В глазах потемнело. Боль прошила всё тело, и как бы Джон ни пытался сохранить ясность мыслей и трезвость ума, он понимал, что теряет сознание и распадается на куски. Рассыпается, снова теряя себя, как когда-то на Олдувае. В этот раз он лишился ноги, но было чувство, что весь окружающий мир просто меркнет. Очередной конец света ломал его и вытягивал жизнь, но теперь рядом не было Сэм, чтобы спасти его. Джон опять умирал. Происходящее здесь и сейчас было похоже на дьявольский сон, на один из тех жутких кошмаров, которые снились ему годы назад. Стальные конечности и проломленный череп, спутанные и перемешанные хромосомы, что-то тёмное и необъятное, поднимающееся из самых глубин. Джон снова умер. Теперь на Земле. Джон Кеннекс, достойный служитель порядка, умер, спасая других.

***

— Джон, милый, ты меня слышишь?

Звук доносился откуда-то со стороны, негромкий, далёкий, как будто пропущенный через вату.

— Давай же, Джон, отзовись, я знаю, что ты очнулся.

Саманта сидела на стуле возле больничной койки и мягко поглаживала его по щеке.

— Я умер? — с трудом ворочая языком, спросил Джон.

— Нет, милый, ты снова с нами, ты справился, — Сэм обняла его, не скрывая слёз.

— Что… что случилось?

— Мы волновались. Ты был в ловушке, в тебя попала граната, и ты… ты отключился, ушёл в себя… мы ждали тебя два года, Джон.

— Пелхем?

— Погиб при исполнении. Мне очень жаль.

***

Цветы и подарки от сослуживцев, забота Сэм, непрерывный контроль врачей — Джон чувствовал себя выставленным на обозрение, игрушкой, в которую все подряд тыкали пальцами и, потупив взгляды, день за днём приговаривали: «нам жаль, Джон», «ты скоро поправишься», «всё могло быть и хуже». Конечно, могло быть и хуже, но Джон раздражался от жалости и нескончаемого сочувствия, а давящая больничная обстановка бесила и угнетала его.

Так длилось долгих полтора месяца, и только благодаря Мальдонадо Джон выбрался из больницы прежде, чем окончательно сошёл с ума. 

— Даю тебе полгода на восстановление, — беспрекословно заявила Сандра, когда последний цифровой листок с рекомендациями по дальнейшему лечению был наконец подписан.

— Полгода?

— Точно. И не рассчитывай на поблажки. Ровно через полгода жду на рабочем месте.

— Слушаюсь, капитан.

***

После выхода из двухлетней комы Джону снова начали сниться кошмары. Монстры грызли его плоть и кости, из открытых ран на всём теле хлестала иссине-чёрная кровь, а десятки новейших андроидов серии «МХ-43» наблюдали за этим зрелищем и беззвучно смеялись. Всегда.

***

Полгода отпуска, выделенные Сандрой, пролетели как один день. Но Джон по-прежнему не был готов вернуться на службу. Однако Сандру, казалось, вовсе не волновали проблемы Джона с памятью и контролем гнева, а на кусок искусственной неживой ноги она и вовсе закрывала глаза.

— Ты жив, ты цел, ты дееспособен. Всё остальное — мелочи, и ты справишься с ними.

Джон мог бы поспорить, но спор с капитаном почти никогда не приносил должных плодов.

— Ты можешь дать мне ещё неделю?

— Неделю? — Мальдонадо задумалась. — Ладно. Но, Кеннекс, это в последний раз. Одна неделя — и ни днём больше.

— Спасибо.

Джон не был уверен, что неделя спасёт положение, но в его голове уже созрел план. В тот же вечер Джон обратился к Саманте.

— Сэм, скажи мне, тот доктор, Харрисон, ещё работает в Университете?

— Думаю, да, хотя я давно с ним не виделась, — голос Саманты прозвучал почти беззаботно, но Джон, конечно, заметил, как явно она напряглась.

— Сэм, окажи мне услугу: найди его номер.

— Что ты задумал, Джон?

— Почти ничего. Просто хочу исправить одно маленькое недоразумение.

— Ещё одна операция? Ты хочешь восстановить дополнительную хромосому? — напрямик уточнила Сэм. — Ты только недавно вышел из комы, ещё одна операция может убить тебя, Джон, и ты об этом прекрасно знаешь.

— Я вышел из комы. И я инвалид, у меня нет ноги, я страдаю провалами в памяти, каждую ночь просыпаюсь от жутких кошмаров… знаешь, я уже не боюсь умереть. Я умирал дважды — и оба раза я выжил. Так что моё решение не изменится.

— Тогда подумай о близких. Обо мне, да хотя бы о Мальдонадо. Что она скажет, когда узнает, что ты опять играешь с огнём?

— У меня нет другого выхода, Сэм. Попробуй понять это. И, если можешь, прости.

Не дожидаясь, пока Сэм снабдит его номером Харрисона, Джон всё же решился поехать к нему без звонка.

***

— Добрый день, доктор Харрисон. Возможно, вы меня помните...

— О, здравствуйте, Джон, — оживился Харрисон, едва завидев его. — Ну разумеется, помню. Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь.

— Тогда перейдём сразу к делу. Я хочу обратить изменения, вернуть всё, как было, восстановить дополнительную хромосому. Это возможно?

— Прогресс не стоит на месте, поэтому мой ответ: да. Да, это возможно. Но успешный исход операции зависит от множества факторов.

— Мне плевать. Я хочу, чтобы вы сделали это, и как можно быстрей. 

***

На этот раз всё было иначе. Джон готовился к боли, но вместо неё он впервые за долгое время испытал облегчение. Даже будучи под наркозом, лёжа на операционном столе, он мог чувствовать, как отрастают новые кости и мышцы, а затем покрываются кожей — упругой, живой. Не той искусственной синтетической подделкой, а настоящей. Джон ощущал чистый кайф. Он обретал что-то важное, совершенное, будто бы становясь из почти человека совсем человеком, сверхчеловеком, поистине сильным и властным. Аугментом, счастливчиком из числа избранных. Только теперь Джон сумел оценить этот дар по достоинству. Только теперь он сумел осознать, кто он на самом деле такой.

***

Мальдонадо была почти в ярости.

— Ты сдурел? Ты ведь мог умереть!

— Но не умер. Напротив, я охренительно жив.

— Ты кретин. Но живой кретин — это лучше, чем ничего. А теперь выметайся из моего кабинета и бегом работать, пока я тебя не уволила.

— С удовольствием, капитан.

Увольнения Джон не боялся, как не боялся и многого из того, что обычно пугает людей. Обретя дополнительную хромосому, он почти распрощался со страхом.

Но со временем Джон начинал понимать, что в действительности страх никуда не ушёл, лишь притих, затаился на месяцы или годы. И чем дольше Джон жил, тем отчётливей осознавал, что есть вещи, которые неподвластны ему, будь он хоть пехотинцем, хоть копом, хоть сверхчеловеком.

***

Он не плакал, когда умирала Сэм. Он держался, навечно прощаясь с Сандрой. Но он был одинок, и от боли в груди не спасало ничто.

Он менял имена и места проживания, убегал, зарекался впускать хоть кого-то ещё в свою жизнь. Он перепробовал десятки профессий, спас сотни людей. Но всё было неважно, бесцветно, как думал сам Джон, продолжая бежать, и спасать, и ни к кому не привязываться.

Он ушёл в медицину (Сэм точно гордилась бы им), вступил в Звёздный флот (на Земле уже не было места, в котором бы он не бывал), возглавил медслужбу на флагманском звездолёте. Он давно перестал удивляться, уверенный в том, что ничто не способно его по-настоящему удивить. Так, возможно, и было, но…

— Здравствуйте, Джон. Или лучше «привет, Джон», как ты считаешь? — из-за силового поля тюремной камеры на него смотрел тот, кого он давным-давно считал мёрвтым.

— Доктор Харрисон?

— Можно просто Джон. Джон Харрисон.

— Вот как… Значит, ты взял моё имя? Забавно. 

— Ты оказал мне огромную честь, помнишь? Я подумал, что было бы вежливым увековечить твоё славное имя. — Харрисон усмехнулся.

— Нахал.

— Боунз, ты… ты знаешь этого типа? — встрял в разговор капитан «Энтерпрайз». 

— Я оказал ему огромную честь, ты же слышал.

— Ты просто обязан мне всё рассказать.

— Боюсь, Джим, это будет очень долгая история. Длиной в целую бесконечность.

— Ничего, Боунз, я никуда не тороплюсь. Или мне лучше называть тебя «Джон»?

В груди у Джона кольнуло.

— Не стоит. «Боунз» вполне подойдёт.


End file.
